


You Are All That's In My Mind

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Please just open your eyes. Please just wake up. Please just come back to me





	You Are All That's In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

You Are All That's In My Mind

## You Are All That's In My Mind

### by Gothic Spook

> You Are All That's In My Mind  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: Angst, Romance DRR, DRF  
>  Summery: What John could have been thinking as he sits beside Monica's hospital bed. Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada. Spoilers: Audrey Pauley  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> As I wait for you to awake  
> I think only of you  
> Out of all the people I know  
> You are all that's in my mind  
> I think of all we've been through  
> I never would have made it this far alone  
> I wouldn't be here without you  
> Your eyes that keep me warm  
> Your smile that brighten my day  
> Your laugh that can only be that of an angel  
> You are all that's on my mind  
> I was blinded by my pain  
> I couldn't see what was in front of me  
> You  
> You who would sacrifice anything for me  
> Who has sacrificed everything for me  
> And has received nothing in return  
> Now that I'm not blind I cant say thank you  
> For even though you are right next to me  
> We are thousands of miles apart  
> I would love to look again in your eyes  
> I would do anything to see your smile  
> I would sacrifice everything to hear you voice  
> You are all that's in my mind  
> I will do anything for you  
> I will do everything for you  
> All you have to do is wake up  
> Open your eyes and look into mine  
> I will give you everything back  
> Everything that you sacrificed I will return  
> All you have to do is wake up and open your eyes  
> Please just open your eyes  
> Please just wake up  
> Please just come back to me  
>   
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
